


Calm Before the Storm

by wetwellie



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetwellie/pseuds/wetwellie
Summary: Jyn is given few small comforts from the galaxy in her life.





	

When Jyn recalls one of her earliest memories, it’s of her and her father, staring out their large window onto the horizon of Coruscant, looking at the clouds. There was so little time that she got to spend with her father, then. He always seemed busy with work, and when he wasn’t working, he was talking with her mother in quiet hushed whispers. 

This moment, was one of the few time where she got all of his attention. He pointed at certain shaped clouds, “That one looks like a Bantha” he said.

Jyn pointed at another “That looks like a TIE fighter” 

“Well I think, that one looks like a big, fluffy loth-cat”

“Nuh uh, it has the twin solar energy converters with a round thing in the middle. It’s a TIE fighter!” Jyn exclaimed. The look on her father’s face didn’t look nearly as excited to hear the comparison.   
“What’s wrong Papa?” Jyn asked. 

Galen shook his head, “Nothing, darling. I am just worrying I am bringing my work home with me too much”. But he knows it’s not just his work. Everything around them was a mark of the empire. Jyn had stormtrooper toys, and watched pro-empire holodramas. Even the clouds have been stained by them.

“Papa look!” Galen looked up, wholly expecting to see another cloud in the shape of some other militaristic machine, but instead is greeted with a yellow sky caused by the setting sun. “Isn’t it pretty?”  
Jyn smooshed her face against the window and was watching the clouds and cars and ships pass through the sky. “Are there any planets with actual yellow skies?” 

“I’m sure there are, somewhere. But usually skies are only yellow during sunsets like these, or before a really bad storm” Galen said. 

Jyn paused for a moment, deep in thought, before saying “That’s really nice. The sky gives you something nice before it turns bad”   
There was no yellow sky when Jyn was torn away from her family. There was no yellow sky to warn her how bad things would be. For the next thirteen years, Jyn sees no yellow sky to comfort her. There is no beauty in her suffering, and of those around her. For thirteen years, she doesn’t look up: not at the flag flying over her and certainly not toward the horizon.  
Now, years later, Jyn collapses on a beach. Everything is lost, and chaos rings around her. She will never see the seeds of hope sowed today grown into fruition. All she feels is pain, and overwhelming loss. She looks at Cassian and share a look of knowing. They’ve ran out of chances, and this place seems nice enough to stop.   
She forces her eyes open one last time to see the horizon one last time. Amidst the destruction and the ear splitting sound of land being scattered, she sees something that gives her the briefest comforts. Cassian and Jyn hold onto each other as tightly as possible, and

a yellow sky surrounds them as they are welcomed into the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> When I was little, I always got in a lot of trouble because I'd always run out of the house during TORNADO WARNINGS just to see the color of the sky. When I saw that yellow horizon at the end of Rogue One, I knew I had to write something. So yeah, that's why I wrote this small ficlet.


End file.
